


The Red Dress

by talesandthings



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e04 Manly Whatnots, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/talesandthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which the red dress was left behind on Chloe's floor</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw a gifset from episode 4 and the way the gifset was made, it seemed like Chloe was saying some lady left the red dress behind on her floor and that's how this fic came to be.

The smell of whiskey mixed with expensive cologne and sweat hit Chloe’s nostrils as soon as she was inside Lux. The detective’s heart was beating hard, so she took a deep breath, and in spite of the disgusting smell, she took it all in. Her palms were sweaty beside her and she grabbed the hem of her red dress with them, giving her hands something to do. 

Lucifer’s gaze was the first one on her. The hand on which he wore his $50,000 Rolex was nursing a whiskey glass like always and he took one large sip of the amber liquid before slamming the glass on the counter and making his way towards the detective. Taking that as her cue, Chloe slowly put one foot in front of the other and she descended the ancient looking stairs. Her hands were no longer holding onto the dress for support and instead she puffed her chest out a little and grabbed onto the steel railings. 

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, Lucifer was right in front of her, giving her a once-over, his lips forming an ‘o’ to let out a low whistle. “Well hello, Detective Decker. You clean up well, don’t you?” he asked in that condescending voice of his and reached out to touch Chloe’s right arm, but the detective was quick and jerked it away. 

The suit-clad man put up his hands in surrender and his face twisted into a smirk. 

The confidence that Chloe had conjured up a second ago, made her walk away from the self-assured bar owner. She could feel the tall man looming over her and she could also feel him fumbling around, probably thinking his next move. 

“Where did you get that dress anyhow?” he finally asked when he caught up with her. 

Chloe didn’t even turn to look at him because her eyes were focused elsewhere. With her newfound confidence, she nonchalantly replied, “Oh it was left behind by one of my overnight guests.” The blonde didn’t have to turn to see that the man was now gaping at her. She had finally thrown him off. Mission accomplished. 

Chloe could feel him open and close his mouth a few more times, presumably finding the right words. He finally settled for, “Whoa detective. I didn’t know you swung that way” 

The detective stopped at the bar and twisted her body towards Lucifer. The heels squeaked against the smooth floor and she was almost thrown off balance, but thankfully she composed herself and leaned against the counter to gain some balance. She kept her confident demeanor in place before answering, “Well, there’s a lot you don’t know about me.” She followed the sentence by raising her eyebrows, challenging Lucifer to go on. 

Chloe wished she had brought her phone along, rather than leaving it in the car, because Lucifer’s face right now was picture worthy. He had the deer caught in headlights expression on his face and that look was not something Chloe had ever expected to see on Lucifer’s face. It was nice being the one to make him fluster for once. “Um so then what- what was she wearing when she left?” He asked at last and Chloe frowned at her. That was not what she was expecting. 

The bar owner cleared his throat and looked away. He gave his bartender a quick fake smile, before looking back at Chloe. Chloe, on the other hand, hadn’t moved her gaze from the self-proclaimed Devil and smirked when Lucifer’s eyes were on her again. The detective leaned in closer, looked him dead in the eyes and said “A smile”

Chloe was sure if Lucifer wasn’t leaning against the bar right now, he would have been on the floor. The detective did notice him stumble a little.

Before he could say anything else, a loud thump made them both look towards the other side of the counter to see Maze setting down their drinks “Oh don’t stop on my account” she said with a slight edge in her voice. She finally looked up at Chloe and the detective gave her a warm smile. The blank look on the demon’s face was replaced by a smile. “I told you the dress would look better on you.” The demon winked and then reached over the counter to place a chaste kiss on Chloe’s lips, finally throwing the detective off her game. 

The two lovingly looked at each other and Chloe tucked her hair behind her ear but the sweet moment was soon gone, when they heard a loud crashing sound. 

The women looked over to the right to see a stool lying on the floor and beside it was Lucifer.


End file.
